Our Sun
by Cool Fire Bird
Summary: Sabata tries to save Django from his Vampire form.


_**Our Sun**_

_**Written By: Cool Fire Bird**_

_**Beta-read By: Kaya**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Boktai characters. They are Konami. I do own the story. But other than that, I do not claim to own Konami's Boktai story/game/characters.**_

* * *

_**"Your body..."**_

_"Humph! Your great star reading again, right? Yeah that's right. My body's been taken over by the Dark Matter... It probably couldn't survive without the power of darkness..."_

_**"But if you use the Pile Driver with your body... You must know the consequences."**_

_"I won't last long anyways, will I? I fight the way I fight. That's all..."_

"It's all I know..."

Sabata leaned up against one of the Solar Generators, his eyes drifting up at it, the device ready to activate. Of course, this was impossible if there was no sunlight. Which there wasn't at the moment. Sabata had dragged the coffin all the way from the Remains, across the desert, to the Mall in San Miguel, and to the Pile Driver, to save his little brother, Django.

He hoped so at least.

Lita and Zazie had left for the inn to get some rest before the morning. Sabata told them he would begin once the Sun was up and that he would not wait for them. At dawn, he would start the Pile Driver.

Sabata was grateful to have been able to bring Django to the Pile Driver in the cover of darkness, for his body couldn't handle the sunlight anymore. But the drawback was now he had to wait for the sun to rise before he could use the Pile Driver. He wasn't sure if the Pile Driver would even help him in the state he was in, or just end up killing him. Though, either way, Django was in trouble, so this was his last option.

The idea of waiting made Sabata uneasy. It was worse when he knew the damage the sun would do to him. The pain from the intense sunlight and having to focus on Django would be difficult. Sabata wondered if he would survive it. In fact, it began to make his question this. It made him... a little frightened. Something he never thought he would have to admit to himself.

Sabata wondered if he could get himself to do it. Why should he? He had other plans, other goals he wanted- no, needed to accomplish. He shouldn't...

Sabata's attention was drawn back to the coffin that laid in the center of the Pile Driver. Moans and small cries came from it, Django obviously in pain. The coffin trembled a bit, as it had done when Sabata had been dragging it there, but it soon stopped. Django seemed to know where he was, but the pain must have been getting to him.

Sabata was surprised at how Django had the same idea as him, or so it seemed. When Sabata had lost track of the coffin for only a second, Django started dragging himself there. How, Sabata wasn't sure. But then, all Sabata ever used coffins for was sleeping, when he was being raised by Hel. He guessed that standing there and watching to make sure Django didn't wander off wasn't necessary. The younger boy was waiting for the sun with him, even if he was barely conscious.

Sabata sighed, pushing himself off the Solar Generator and walking over to the coffin. He knew he couldn't leave his brother alone. Not in this condition. No, he had to stay with him. After being away from him for most of his life, after Django saved him from his dark ambitions... this was the least he could do to repay him.

But no, he wasn't doing it for repayment either.

_"Mw...Mwahahahaha! I'm done for, Django. I'm too weak to hate you..."_

_**"You live yet... What is this...? Brotherly love?**__"Love? Did you say, 'love'...?"_

"Do you remember what you showed me, Django?" Sabata smiled slightly. "Of course you do. Because you're still fighting. You strive to live. If you're fighting this hard, then I suppose I should be too, huh? I seem to always be weaker than you..."

Sabata smirked and stepped away from the coffin. He looked up at the sky, the colors beginning to brighten, the sunlight almost ready shine. Sabata slowly pulled out the Gun Del Hell, gripping it tightly. "I'll become stronger, then."

The light stretched across the land, reaching up to the Solar Generators, the devices becoming active soon as Sabata gave them a light hit from his dark gun.

The Solar Generators glowed brightly and Sabata stepped up to the emblem on the patterns embedded into the ground, raising the gun to the sky. He could already feel his body burning from the warm rays. He squinted his eyes, the change in the light made it harder for him to see.

Sabata let the smirk stay on his face, not afraid anymore of the danger that was before him. It was worth it, as he had told Zazie, he knew the consequences. He promised Lita, in his own odd way, that he would save Django. The young lady seemed to really care for Django.

'_You have friends waiting for you. I bet you saved most of these people... I'll save you.'_

Sabata was ready, his brother was ready, his little brother's friends were ready. He could see Lita and Zazie running up to him. "But this time, this time I'll use our..."

Sabata closed his eyes, the Sun's light pouring down onto the Pile Driver, temporally blinding him.

"... Tai... you..."


End file.
